


(but i kinda hope they catch us)

by brandyalexanders



Series: macdennis 30+ day challenge [7]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6018415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandyalexanders/pseuds/brandyalexanders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the gang hits the fuckin road </p>
<p>(technically) day 28: falling in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(but i kinda hope they catch us)

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentines day! this is actually part of a bigger thing of season 5 reaction fics, because mac and dennis definitely started dating in season 5, but who knows if that will ever get finished. i just wanted to post something for the holiday \o/ title from l.e.s. by childish gambino lmao

Hours later- it’s been all day and they’re _still_ not out of Philly- they’re laying in the trailer. Dennis is still awake because of all the noise. Frank and Dee are passed out on the futon, both snoring, while the city roads slide roughly under the tires. The hitchhiker isn’t a very good driver. Every once in awhile they hit a curb and the futon jolts and Dennis wonders why he ever agreed to this plan. 

“Dennis?” Mac whispers his name like they’re back in high school, talking quietly at a sleepover so Dee doesn’t wake up and yell at them. Dennis isn’t even sure he really spoke. 

“Yeah?”

Blankets rustle. “Are you awake?” 

It’s kind of dumb to ask after he’s just replied, but he shifts closer to where he thinks Mac is. “Yeah. This kid can’t drive for shit,” he says. Mac hums his agreement. 

“Mm. Hey, Den?” There’s no light in the trailer since they got rid of the rig he set up earlier. He has to feel around blindly for Mac, which ends in a startled yelp. “That was my eye, dude.” 

Dennis settles himself against Mac’s body, lying with his head in between Mac’s neck and the pillow on the floor. The other two are still sound asleep, unperturbed by Mac’s loud noise. “Sorry. What were you saying, though?” 

“I was gonna ask what you’re going to do once we get to the canyon,” he murmurs, his cheek warm on top of Dennis’. It’s scratchy from the stubble, but Dennis is used to that feeling. 

“I don’t know.” Dennis hasn’t really thought about it; he’d just thought it would be a fun road trip with the boys until Dee had come along. The whole thing was mostly for Frank anyways. “Get drunk, probably. Just cross it off the bucket list. Did you have plans?” 

He rubs Dennis’ skin harshly with his thumb. Dennis snuggles against his chest because even though it’s hot and stuffy it feels good to be pressed together. He can hear Mac’s heart beat and beat and beat. “I just want to kiss you there.” 

Dennis toys with the fabric of Mac’s shirt. “Well, you can kiss me anywhere,” he says, raising an eyebrow even though they can’t see each other at all. He adjusts his head so that their lips are touching. “It’s one of the many perks of being in a relationship.” 

“I know.” They’re so close that they’re just recycling air between them. Dennis wonders how long they can keep it up before they run out. It’s sort of like inhaling warm beer, but it’s Mac, and isn’t this just their natural state? He parts his lips while Mac talks. “But I really wanna kiss you in front of the Grand Canyon. I’ve never been to the desert.” The last part seems tangential, so Dennis ignores it. 

He feels Mac’s arm around the small of his back and sighs happily. He’s a little paranoid that Frank or Dee will wake up and find them curled around each other, but if he can’t see Mac three inches from his face, they won’t be able to, either. Head tilted, he gives up whatever personal space he had left to kiss Mac. Mac reciprocates easily. They hold each other comfortably and kiss until they’re breathless and too hot, smelling like musk and alcohol and Mac and Dennis. 

He nudges his head under Mac’s chin when he’s done. “I haven’t been to the desert before, either,” he says. He slips his hand up to hang his arm lazily over Mac’s shoulder. “It’s gonna be too hot to do this when we get there.” 

Mac kisses his forehead, and Dennis feels his lips twitch up in a smile. “We’ll figure something out.”


End file.
